MALICE In WonderLands
by UnicornRapist
Summary: -INCOMPLETE AND ALWAYS WILL BE- The stuff the storybooks didn't tell.


I AM TOO LAZY TO MAKE THESE INTO INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS. lawl. Love you guys

**Chapter 1**

** I hadn't realized what happened until probably hours afterward. Something knocked me out. I was buried under a large amount of rocks and tree limbs. **

** First, my boyfriend gets shot, and then my parent's house burns to the ground while they were in it. And now, I'm alone, no chance of getting help, having fallen down a sinkhole- luckily with my life. **

** Am I cursed? Have I really done something so terrible to deserve this? As far as I'm aware, I haven't a single enemy. Maybe I'm just extremely unlucky. **

** I had no chance of climbing up to land. I could hardly see the sunlight above me. I had to be hundreds of feet in the ground. I just stared at my pile of rubble in disbelief. Can anything good ever happen to me?**

** I tried to climb up the mess of rock, bits of land, and pieces of tree, but I failed. On top of taking a massive fall, and screaming my lungs out for several hours, I was mentally exhausted. I used my jacket as a mattress and fell asleep on the ground. **

**Chapter 2**

**I had slept rather well, but when I awoke, I wanted to lay back down.**

** I could not believe what I was seeing. **

** I was in, what very well looked like the inside of a tree. The bed of which I had apparently been sleeping was just a few leaves with cotton on it. I checked my surroundings, mushroom tables, cardboard countertops, pinecone seats- I was definitely still dreaming. **

** I jumped when I heard the surprised squeal "You're awake!" coming from the door. A girl with curly brown hair and a rabbit's face approached and began worriedly checking to see if I was alive or not, as I'd frozen in shock due to the fact that HER FACE IS A RABBIT and my god this is the worst dream ever. **

** "I'm Whitney." She said, extending her hand. **

** I hesitated before shaking it. "Alex."**

** "What brings you all the way down here to our little home?"  
Our? There more of this? "I don't even remember how I got here particularly-"**

** "I brought you here, of course! Well, not just me. My daddy helped too, but…" She had a frustrated look on her face, like she'd just lost her train of thought. **

** "Anyways. I got trapped in a sinkhole and ended up here I guess."**

** She looked over at the clock and screamed. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I'm very late!" Then proceeded to run out the door. **

** I wonder what she was late for. **

**Chapter 3**

**I gathered my few items a cautiously stepped out of the tree. Wherever I was, it was definitely… unique. It seemed as though the trees, bushes, and extremely large mushrooms made up the housing units in this strange place. The residents all seems to have some sort of animal in them, though there were occasional exceptions. I continued though until I found a rather large lake There was no suitable place to go around and I definitely wasn't tall enough to get a leaf from one of the trees and try to fasten a boat. I settled for swimming through it. The water was warm, and as I progressed, I could hear crying. Just in front of me I saw a floating body. Whoever it was turned around, looking directly at me. I froze up and the figure continued to cry. **

** "Who are you?" He demanded. "And how dare you swim in my lake! This is my lake, you can't have it!"**

** "I'm Alex. And, I can promise you, I didn't want to." **

** His next actions terrified me. He produced from his pocket a knife and then proceeded to slit his throat. His body fell back into the lake and floated there. **

** "Congratulations!" a raven screeched above me. "You have ridded our lands of Matt and his lake of tears!" **

** I tried my best not to be utterly horrified and progressed to the other side of the lake. I could tell already, it would take a great deal of walking before even seeing another living creature. The birds the soared above me kept trying to speak with me, and so did the bugs that followed my footsteps. **

** It was nice to be talked to for once. **

**Chapter 4**

** I had finally reached a clearing in my path, which was a footpath directly to a house. I began moving towards it, and the birds had a rather loud word of protest.**

** "Don't go to Duchesses' lair! She is the ugliest and meanest woman in all the 'Lands! She'll rip your face off and wear it!**

** I knew better than to not listen to a warning like that. I passed her house up as quietly as I could. And just as I was out of sight, I snuck a look back at the house and saw her looking in my direction with a twisted smirk of pleasure. **

** Cleared entirely of the problems had faces, I figured now, of all times, would be great to get at least some information on where I was and what was going on. **

** "What is this place?" I yelled to the birds. **

** "How could you ask such a question? This is the marvelous WonderLands, under the rule of the magnificent Crimson Queen."**

** "So, how can I leave?"**

** The raven went silent for a minute. "That sounds like a good question for the queen!"**

** I have to confront this queen before I can even leave? "What's she like?"**

** "Oh, she's horribly violent. She even once ordered for her husband to be executed."**

** My stomach turned. I have to meet someone like that? She'll have me ripped to shreds!**

**Chapter 5**

**The path led to a most horrifying site. Bloody hand prints were on the trees, half-chewed bodies lay on the ground, various bones and limbs were strewn around.**

** "Where are we?" I asked my raven, giving a false hope that this is just Halloween decoration that led to an ice cream shop and someone who was able to take me home would be there. **

** But, I was wrong. **

** In front of me stood a female bug of some sort, munching on the rips of a creature of some sort. **

** "This is the Caterpillar's place."  
She turned around and looked at me, then rotated her back to me. How rude.**

** "Hello… I'm Alex." I said politely. **

** "I didn't ask for your greeting, did I?" She snapped, returning to her food. **

** "You don't have to be so rude about it." I said under my breath. I sighed and decided to try again. "I'm looking for the Crimson Queen.**

** She laughed, quite loudly. "You burst onto my territory then ask for directions to the queen's as if you don't know where she lives? Foolish boy, you make me laugh." **

** I had decided I had enough of her. I walked past and into a clearing, hearing a faint voice far far ahead of me.**

**Chapter 6**

I followed the voice as best as I could.

"I've got something for you, my love." I hear above me. I looked up to see a person laying on a branch of one of the trees. Well, I thought it was a person until I saw he had cat ear and a tail. Am I the only normal one here?

I was too caught up in my self-hatred to notice that I was now pinned against a tree and cat-boy was makin' the moves on me. My pants were already unbuttoned and he was lifting my shirt. I did the only thing I could think of doing to him. I flicked his nose.

He yowled and hissed at me as he rubbed his nose with an overdramatic pout on his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"Bad kitty." …Did I really just say that? I'm SUCH and IDIOT!

He smirked. "Yes… I've been a very bad kitty." Okay, seriously. That's like, the least-sexy thing I've heard in all my life.

I pushed him off of me and re-buttoned my pants. He landed on the ground and growled at me.

Naturally, I ran. My legs burned and I was completely out of breath, but I forced myself to keep going.

I had completely lost my breath after another few yards. I leaned against a tree and panted. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the tree as I slowly calmed myself.

Then, I felt my shirt getting pulled and a soft purring noise along with the feeling of breath on my neck. I opened my eyes as quickly as possible to the great surprise of cat boy being right in front of me.

"You could have just said no…" He said, licking my neck.  
"Yeah… I don't have a thing for bestiality…" I said, gently pushing him away.

He wrapped his arms around my left arm and looked up at me.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to leave." I sighed. "Do you know where the Crimson queen is?"

"Alice, that treacherous hag? Yes, I know where she is." He paused and thought. "I will take you to her in exchange for one thing."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "What?"

"It's nothing big, really." He smiled and stepped closer to me. "All I want is a kiss."

I let out a frustrated sigh and kissed his forehead.

He looked confused.

"Hey, you never said where I had to kiss you." I smirked. He sighed.

"You're so Crewel…"

"Alex."

He smiled. "Charlie"


End file.
